


Here You Come Again

by DoreyG



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Retirement, Truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "I don't like the new princess.""You don't like anybody," she sighs, rising from her herb garden and pressing a firm hand to the aching small of her back.





	Here You Come Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/gifts).

"I don't like the new princess."

"You don't like anybody," she sighs, rising from her herb garden and pressing a firm hand to the aching small of her back. "For what it's worth, though, I do agree with you. They're all rather… Common."

"You're one to talk," Sarah grouses, unable to resist even after all this time. She soon relents with a reluctant sigh, though, obviously realizing that she needs _somebody_ to vent to. "I don't like any of them, for the reasons you so hypocritically described, but Caroline is the worst. She's so coarse, so obnoxious, so revoltingly eager to please. I look at her, and I-"

"Miss the good old days?" She interrupts, arching an eyebrow as she hobbles over to sit by Sarah's side. "When you had a queen in your bed, and willing to hang on your every word outside of it?"

"Yes, actually." Sarah sighs, shoots her a sideways glance. "Until you ruined it…"

"Sarah."

"Yes, yes, I know. We're the only allies each other has so I might as well try to bite my tongue around you." Sarah waves her hand dismissively, she smirks at the thought of Sarah < i>ever keeping her peace. "That brings me to another thing I dislike about the girl, though. She's too thin skinned. She wants you to like her, to be her friend, and yet the moment you venture an honest opinion she dismisses you without a thought. She's too stubborn or her own good, too prideful."

"And I think that's the real problem," she says softly, tilting her head back to catch the weak autumn sun.

"...Yes, that was one of the many real problems with her. Honestly, Abigail, are you going deaf as well as senile?"

"We've had this conversation before, Sarah. _I'm_ not the one going senile," she answers, can't help a smirk as Sarah gives an offended huff. "I have been listening, and I think your real problem with Caroline is that she _won't_ listen to you. She's too smart, too self-assured, too _stubborn_. In short, she's far too like us for her own good."

Sarah glares at her for a long second, caught.

...Sarah lets out another heavy sigh, and tilts her own grey head back to appreciate the sun. There's a smirk on her lips, faint but obvious to one who's known her for so long. "You know very well that I've never appreciated people who think they're smart, Abigail."

"It's long been one of your problems with me," she finishes the old refrain for her, fondly, and hefts herself to her feet again. "Come on, let's make dinner and discuss how common our new rulers are in the warm."


End file.
